The present disclosure relates to a syringe barrel and a mold for injection molding.
Generally, a syringe barrel made of plastic is manufactured by an injection molding process (refer to JP 7-323085 A, for example). In the case of manufacturing a syringe barrel by the injection molding process, a mold for injection molding is used, and the mold includes a female mold (outer mold) formed with a cavity to form an outer surface shape of the syringe barrel and a male mold (core) to mold an inner surface shape of the syringe barrel. A molten resin is injected into a gap formed between the female mold and the male mold, and after solidification of the resin, the molded syringe barrel is removed from the mold. Thus, the syringe barrel molded in a predetermined shape can be obtained.